Nyanyian si Sakurai
by Hikage Chiaki
Summary: Otak jahil Aomine dan Momoi kambuh. Sakurai dihukum oleh Imayoshi, di depan para pemain basket lainnya. "Maafkan aku, Aomine-san!" / "Satsuki, kita buat sang mangaka menjadi tokoh utamanya." / "Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian menunggu! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" / "Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya..." apa hukuman yang diberikan? WARNING! OOC/IC, typos, bahasa tidak baku, dll.


Otak jahil Aomine dan Momoi kambuh. Sakurai dihukum oleh Imayoshi, di depan para pemain basket lainnya. "Maafkan aku, Aomine-san!" / "Satsuki, kita buat sang mangaka menjadi tokoh utamanya." / "Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian menunggu! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" / "Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya..." apa hukuman yang diberikan?

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**WARNING! OOC/IC, typos, bahasa tidak baku, dan lain-lain.**

Terinspirasi dari Character Song Sakurai Ryō : QUICK START (artist : Shimazaki Nobunaga, lyrics : Kodama Saori). **Lagu tersebut sepenuhnya bukan milik saya.**

Silahkan tekan tombol back jika dirasa kurang menarik.

.

.

.

**Sakurai POV**

.

.

.

Aku bersenandung ria sambil terus menggoreskan pensil ke kertas di mejaku. Ya, menggambar manga menjadi aktivitas favoritku di saat senggang, yah, meskipun tidak terlalu bagus hasilnya. Di saat istirahat makan siang seperti ini, selalu ada saja ide segar yang kudapat, entah dari kegiatan belajar mengajar, maupun basket.

Ah, tentang basket, aku sangat kagum dengan tim basketku. Aku tidak ingin membuat teman setimku kecewa, karena itu aku selalu berhati-hati. Tapi... mengapa sepertinya aku selalu membuat kesalahan?

'Maafkan aku karena berkata sesuatu! Maafkan aku karena telah hidup!'

Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah jika selalu ada kesalahan kecil di antara kami. Apalagi jika Aomine-san tidak ikut latihan basket. Aku merasa bersalah karena dia adalah teman sekelasku, meskipun sepertinya Momoi-san lebih dekat dengannya.

Ah, dan lagu yang kusenandungkan tadi adalah yang kurasakan sejak berada di tim basket sekolahku.

"Oi Ryō." sebuah panggilan mengagetkanku. "M-maaf, Aomine-san. Ada apa?" tanyaku kemudian kepada pemuda dim di hadapanku, menatapku malas. Cukup lama hening yang menjadi jeda di percakapan kami.

"Ah, nggak jadi." ujarnya kemudian lalu melenggang pergi ke luar kelas. "Maafkan aku, Aomine-san!" dan kebiasaanku pun muncul lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya manga yang kubuat jadi. Hanya beberapa halaman sebenarnya. Aku tidak mempunyai ide banyak untuk menyelesaikannya. Kurenggangkan tubuhku dengan mengangkat kedua tanganku, lalu aku berjalan ke luar, menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah Sakurai meninggalkan kelasnya, Aomine yang tiba-tiba saja datang entah dari mana masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ah, pengen pulang.." ujarnya dengan nada malas seperti biasa.

Sesuatu di meja Sakurai menarik ekor mata Aomine untuk meliriknya. Langkah kakinya pun sejalan dengan rasa penasarannya. Diambilnya lembaran-lembaran kertas bergambar itu dengan seksama, dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide muncul di otak bodohnya. Sebuah seringai jahil terlukis di wajahnya, sambil membayangkan rencana yang akan dilakukannya. Segera saja Aomine beranjak pergi dari kelas.

Ah, kebetulan sekali orang yang dicarinya ada di hadapannya.

"Satsuki!" panggil Aomine kepada Momoi yang berjalan menuju kelasnya di sebelah kelas Aomine.

"Hm? Tidak biasanya kamu memanggilku dengan nada seperti itu, Dai-chan!" balas Momoi dengan nada mengejek.

"Berisik, Satsuki." balas Aomine. "Ah, aku punya rencana bagus untuk Ryō." lanjut Aomine sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Hah? Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Tidak biasanya kamu bisa berpikir seperti itu. Yang ada di otak bodohmu itu kan hanya basket." jleb. Baru kali ini Aomine kalah dari Momoi. Aomine hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ah, lupakan. Memangnya ada apa, Dai-chan?" tanya Momoi penasaran. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja lengannya ditarik oleh Aomine menuju kelas Sakurai. Momoi sedikit kaget dan pasrah mengikuti Aomine.

Sampai di kelas, mereka langsung menuju meja Sakurai. Momoi yang berada di samping Aomine pun ikut melihat yang ditatap Aomine. Lalu diambilnya beberapa lembar kertas bergambar itu, lalu melihatnya dengan seksama.

"Satsuki, kita buat sang mangaka menjadi tokoh utamanya." ujar Aomine sambil tersenyum jahil. Momoi yang langsung menangkap maksud Aomine ikut tersenyum jahil sambil membayangkan yang akan terjadi.

"Baiklah! Tetapi kita harus menghubungi Imayoshi-senpai dan yang lainnya. Ayo!" kini Momoi yang justru semangat. Mereka berdua pun berlari dengan gesitnya.

Hei, otak jahil mereka kambuh?

"Tunggu Satsuki, bukannya di sms aja?" Aomine berhenti berlari sebentar.

"Oh iya! Ah kenapa aku tidak kepikiran..." Momoi lalu pergi ke kelasnya lalu mengambil ponselnya di tas. Tak lama kemudian Momoi sudah berada di tempat semula.

"Nah, jadi..." Momoi lalu mengetik pesan di ponselnya, berisi penjelasan tentang rencana Aomine. Aomine hanya melirik sekilas isi sms Momoi. setelah dirasa lengkap, lalu dikirimnya pesan singkat itu ke para senpainya.

"Ah, sudah!" Momoi berseru. Aomine hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Maafkan aku telah menabrakmu! Maafkan aku!" dan tiba-tiba saja suara calon korban kejahilan mereka terdengar.

"Gawat, ada orangnya!" Aomine memekik pelan.

"Bersikaplah biasa!" Momoi berbisik. Lalu mereka memasang tampang yang menurut mereka biasa. Sakurai yang melihat mereka berdua pun memandang mereka dengan tatapan bertanya.

"M-maaf, Aomine-san, Momoi-san, ada apa?" tanya Sakurai.

"Aah, tidak ada apa-apa, ehehe..." ujar Momoi sambil memasang senyum seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ah, baiklah. Maafkan aku telah mengganggu kalian!" Sakurai memulai kebiasaannya, yang dibalas mereka dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." lanjut Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakurai, yang diikuti Momoi.

.

.

.

**Sakurai POV**

.

.

.

'Ada apa dengan mereka...' batinku. Mereka memasang senyum aneh lalu berlari.

'Tunggu! Apa ini salahku karena menggangu mereka!? Ah tidak, sepertinya mereka baik-baik saja.' batinku khawatir. Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali ke kelasku. Kududukkan diriku di kursiku. Dan setelah beberapa detik memandangi mejaku, aku baru sadar jika manga buatanku belum kumasukkan ke dalam tas. Aku menutupi wajahku, benar-benar malu jika ada yang melihatnya. Dia pasti sedang menertawakanku sekarang.

'Ah, bagaimana ini...' batinku malu setengah mati.

'Sudahlah, lebih baik aku memasukannya ke dalam tasku daripada aku terus seperti ini.' aku pun segera memasukkan manga buatanku ke dalam tasku.

'Ah, iya.' aku tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat bahwa aku telah membuat sebuah corat-coret tentangku yang berada di tim basket sekolahku. Aku mencari selembar kertas itu di tasku. Tak lama kemudian, kertas yang kucari ketemu. Aku membacanya sekilas sembari meletakkannya di mejaku.

Sambil membaca tulisan di kertas yang berada di hadapanku, hampir setiap saat aku ingin membuat sebuah lagu dari ini. Tapi, rasanya tidak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai bakat dalam musik.

"Haah..." aku menghela nafas panjang. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku, bertanya tanya mengapa aku ingin menjadikan tulisan yang seperti puisi ini menjadi sebuah lagu. Aku tidak mengetahui banyak sebenarnya, tetapi nada yang selalu kusenandungkan di saat waktu sela rasanya cocok dengan tulisan yang kubuat.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

"Satsuki, apa mereka udah bales smsnya?" tanya Aomine. Momoi langsung mengecek ponselnya, dan kebetulan sekali, saat itu juga sebuah pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"Ah, ada! Dari Imayoshi-senpai." Momoi langsung membuka pesan itu.

.

_Dari : Imayoshi-senpai_

_Aku tidak menyangka jika itu ide dari Aomine. Si bodoh itu bisa berpikir juga, ya..._

_Baiklah, kami semua sudah siap. Kami tinggal menunggu kapan akan dimulai rencana kalian._

.

"Apa-apaan mereka mengataiku bodoh!?" decak Aomine kesal.

"Sudahlah, itu memang kenyataannya kan?" ejek Momoi sambil memasang senyum jahil.

"Satsuki!" perempatan di kepala Aomine pun muncul. Momoi hanya mengacungkan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

"Baiklah..." Momoi pun membalas pesan itu, mengisyaratkan bahwa rencana mereka telah dimulai.

"Nah, Dai-chan, ayo! Kita juga harus bersiap-siap sekarang!" Momoi berlari kecil menuju suatu tempat, diikuti Aomine di belakangnya.

.

.

.

**Sakurai POV**

.

.

.

"Ah, sudahlah... aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." ujarku kepada diriku sendiri. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke kedua tanganku yang melipat di meja.

Drrtt, drrtt.

Aku meraih ponsel yang bergetar di kantong celanaku dengan malas, lalu membukanya. Aku sedikit membelalak mengetahui ada pesan singkat dari Imayoshi-senpai. Buku kudukku seketika berdiri.

.

_From : Imayoshi-senpai_

_Sakurai, kau harus ke lapangan basket sekarang. Ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu._

.

Tanganku gemetar memegang ponselku, bahkan jemariku kelewat terpeleset untuk mengetik tuts di ponselku untuk membalas pesan dari Imayoshi-senpai.

'Aku harus ke sana sekarang!' batinku. Setelah pesan balasan dariku terkirim, aku langsung berlari menuju ke lapangan basket.

'Maafkan aku semuanya! Maafkan aku karena mengganggu kalian! Maafkan aku telah hidup! Maafkan aku!' teriakku dalam batin sambil terus berlari. Tak jarang aku menabrak orang tanpa sengaja, dan berkali-kali kalimat 'maafkan aku' telah kulontarkan.

"Hah, hah..." aku menumpukan kedua tanganku di lututku. Aku sudah berada di depan pintu lapangan yang sedikit terbuka, terlihat mereka semua telah menungguku. Jantungku pun semakin berdebar, dan dengan meneguk ludah, kuberanikan diriku untuk memasuki lapangan.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat kalian menunggu! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" aku pun langsung menghampiri mereka di pinggir lapangan. Aku tidak mengetahui reaksi mereka karena aku terus menunduk sambil meminta maaf. Tetapi tak lama kemudian sebuah tangan besar menepuk kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku yakin itu berasal dari Aomine-san.

"Ya, Sakurai. Kau membuat kami menunggu." ujar Imayoshi-senpai, sementara lainnya justru menertawakanku.

"M-maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena tidak berguna! Maafkan aku!" aku terus mengulang kalimatku. Sementara lainnya justru semakin terbahak. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Baiklah, sebagai hukumannya..." Imayoshi-senpai akan menghukumku. Aku memang tidak berguna, kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu jika akan ada pertemuan seperti ini?

"...kau harus bernyanyi untuk kami." seketika tawa pecah di lapangan. Aomine-san bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya. Hah!? Menyanyi? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat disini, kurasa.

"T-tapi––"

"Kau harus melakukannya, Sakurai." Imayoshi-senpai benar-benar menghukumku sekarang. Tak ada jalan lain selain melakukannya.

'Menyanyi, bagaimana aku melakukannya...' aku berpikir keras. Aku tidak terlalu mengetahui lagu yang populer sekarang ini. Yang lainnya masih memandangiku, dengan senyum mereka yang lebih terlihat seperti senyum... jahil.

'Ah, lagu itu...' ya, mungkin aku akan menyanyikannya, lagu yang baru saja kubuat dari corat-coret di kelas. Mungkin tidak terdengar bagus, tapi hanya inilah yang bisa kunyanyikan. Aku mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya, agar aku sedikit tenang.

Sejenak aku berdiam diri, dan yang kurasakan adalah alunan musik yang terbayang di otakku. Dan aku mulai menyanyikannya, syair demi syair dari lagu yang kubuat.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

_..._

"_Boku de QUICK START~"_

Hening. Tak ada yang bersuara setelah nyanyian Sakurai. Semuanya seperti terkesiap dengan suara Sakurai. Mata mereka berbinar-binar.

"R-Ryō, suaramu..." Aomine terkejut dengan suara Sakurai.

"E-eh!? Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karena telah bernyanyi! Maafkan aku karena suaraku jelek! Maafkan aku!" Sakurai segera menunduk berkali-kali. Orang-orang di depannya masih terdiam.

"B-bukan, tapi suaramu... benar-benar berbeda." lanjut Aomine yang membuat Sakurai bertanya-tanya. Para senpainya pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

"T-tapi, suaramu sangat merdu Sakurai-kun! Aku tidak menyangka kamu punya suara semerdu itu!" Momoi ikut berseru.

"Nah, Sakurai. Kenapa kamu nggak bilang jika kamu memiliki suara yang bagus ini? Kamu bisa menjadi hiburan untuk pemain di sini." ujar Aomine sambil terkekeh.

"I-itu..." Sakurai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah tidak! Bahkan kamu mungkin diminta menyanyi di sekolah lain!" potong Momoi sambil tersenyum jahil dan menunjukkan layar ponselnya.

"Eh!? M-Momoi-san jangan lakukan itu!" pekik Sakurai.

"Eeh? Maaf Sakurai-kun, aku sudah terlanjur merekamnya dan mengirimnya ke teman-temanku... teehee~" skak mat. Sakurai sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Bagus, Satsuki. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka..." Aomine menyeringai jahil.

"T-tapi..." Sakurai tiba-tiba memotong. Orang-oran gdi hadapannya menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"...kenapa ini seperti di manga yang baru saja kubuat?" lanjut Sakurai. Aomine dan Momoi kompak memasang tampang jahil. Sakurai yang melihatnya langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Aomine-san! Momoi-san!" Sakurai berteriak di lapangan. Sementara yang diteriaki hanya tertawa puas.

Mungkin sekarang Sakurai bisa menambah uang jajannya karena karir barunya.

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

.

.

"Semuanya, tolong lihat ini." Kuroko menyodorkan ponselnya kepada pemain Seirin lainnya.

"I-ini!?" Kagami membelalakkan matanya.

"Si jamur peminta maaf itu! Kenapa suaranya sebagus itu!?" Hyuga membanting kacamatanya frustasi.

.

"Ne, senpai semuanya, lihat ini-ssu!" Kise menarik perhatian senpainya untuk melihat layar ponselnya.

"Ini kan..." Kasamatsu menggumam, mengetahui siapa yang berada di sana.

"Suaranya bagus kan? Aku akan mengajaknya karaoke besok-ssu!" seru Kise, yang langsung dibalas tendangan oleh Kasamatsu.

.

"...apa ini?" Midorima bertanya-tanya.

"Eh? Ini shooting guard dari Tōō ya? Wah, suaranya lumayan juga." ujar Takao.

"...apa zodiaknya? Mengapa suaranya sebagus itu?" Midorima kembali bertanya, yang membuat Takao menepuk jidatnya.

.

"Muro-chin, lihat ini..." Murasakibara menyodorkan ponselnya kepada Himuro.

"Ah, suaranya lumayan juga." balas Himuro sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang dia makan sehingga suaranya sebagus itu..." kalimat Murasakibara membuat Himuro sweatdrop.

.

Akashi hanya terdiam menonton video itu di laptopnya. Sementara Mibuchi dan Hayama bertolak belakang dengan Akashi.

"Aaah! Anak ini benar-benar imut! Aku akan menebaknya dengan three point milikku~" Mibuchi mulai jatuh cinta kepada Sakurai.

"Reo-nee!" Hayama frustasi dengan orang di sebelahnya.

.

.

.

**Owari**

.

.

.

Oke, songfict mungkin dilarang, tapi aku nggak tau ini songfict atau bukan /disepak

Yah, ini terinspirasi dari character song Sakurai Ryō, pas denger suaranya itu... bener-bener beda suaranya, tapi bagus! Hehehe xD

Silahkan meninggalkan kritik & saran berupa review jika berminat. Jangan flame lohh..

Mohon maaf kalo ada kata-kata yang kurang berkenan, dan terima kasih udah mau baca! ^^


End file.
